


Breakfast

by Accal1a



Series: Exploration [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Edgeplay, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Alec thought it was very sweet that Magnus made them both breakfast and loved the new dining room table, only to find out that his boyfriend had an ulterior motive all along...





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This was also a slight accident.
> 
> (Translated into Pусский [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6612934/16952570#part_content%0A) by the awesome [Alisa_Kaplan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisa_Kaplan)).

Alec awoke to the sound of clinking china and the smell of brewing coffee. 

He very rarely woke up second, and the mornings when Magnus apparently had energy, he insisted on making breakfast. Or summoning breakfast. Alec still wasn't quite clear on how the magic worked. Did Magnus somehow cook it in the blink of an eye or did it appear from a restaurant somewhere? In any case, it was a fact that consistently made Alec get a faint feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

He dressed quickly, stretching out his muscles from their stiffness due to sleeping.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by a spread of food, waffles and pancakes and all sorts of juices.

“What's this for?” Alec asked, smiling.

Magnus shrugged.

Alec felt his smile grow several times, marvelling that he got to have this at all. He was happy, finally. After all these years. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus said, gesturing for Alec to sit down.

Alec did, marvelling as much at the new furniture as he was at the spread. The new table was really nice. It had wooden legs with a latticework of metal around the underside, to keep the glass table top attached. When he sat down, he unconsciously tried to lift the glass tabletop off the struts but it was glued down tightly.

Alec forgot about the furniture once he started eating, exchanging small talk with Magnus and smiling at him, stealing secret looks when Magnus wasn't looking. He loved him so much he thought he might burst sometimes.

Once they had finished eating, Magnus moved to stand behind Alec, stroking his hands across his shoulders and then down until he could get his hands into the pockets of Alec's gear trousers. Magnus was bent over and able, in that position, to lick and then bite at Alec's neck.

Alec shifted, attempting to turn into the contact, his hands reaching to hold on to Magnus.

Magnus tutted. 

“No,” he said in a commanding voice, “hands on the table. Palms down.”

Alec felt a jolt of arousal run through him. It was going to be one of _those_ mornings, was it? He did as he was told, feeling the cool glass on his hands to be the direct opposite of the heat coursing throughout his body.

Alec's breath hitched in his throat as Magnus leaned in, breath ghosting over his ear. 

“Good boy.”

Magnus took his hands out of Alec's pockets, stroking up his chest again, before leaning down to nip and suck at Alec's neck, all around his rune. There were many, many things that Magnus liked about Alec but this was definitely in his top three. It was partly the aesthetic, partly the way it seemed to ripple when Alec breathed, but also because for some reason it was extra sensitive. The first time he'd kissed it, Alec had nearly arched off the sofa they had been making out on, his face immediately forming the most adorable blush. So Magnus had done it again and again until Alec could barely remember his own name.

Alec was having real trouble staying still, his hands almost painful as he kept them pushed into the glass surface of the table. The surface was completely smooth, so there was nothing he could grab on to. As Magnus explored his body, he was almost uncomfortably hard in his trousers already. If Magnus was in a playful mood he knew that he wouldn't be allowed a release any time soon and that fact seemed to make his arousal harder still. His body was betraying him in the worst way possible.

After a few minutes, Magnus took a little pity on his boyfriend, stopping his ministrations on Alec's neck and just opening his shirt, one button at a time, stroking the exposed skin.

Alec was grateful for the reprieve, but the soft touches were almost somehow worse. He needed more stimulation to get off and yet there was nothing he could do about it. _He loved this. He hated this._

Once Alec's shirt was opened, Magnus stepped backwards away from the chair.

“Stand up. Come here."

Alec complied, his shirt hanging open and his trousers very obviously showing how on board with this he was.

Magnus rubbed his hands up Alec's chest and over his shoulders, divesting him of his shirt. He then put his hands round Alec's waist and Alec mirrored him. For a moment, they just stared into each other's eyes. 

“You okay?”

“More than.” Alec smiled.

“Good.” Magnus replied, giving Alec a quick kiss. Immediately he switched back to his commanding voice. “Hands behind your back.”

Alec complied straight away, crossing his wrists and holding them there.

Magnus didn't restrain him straight away, instead he walked around Alec, touching him, stroking him, kissing him.

Alec was nearly vibrating with the exertion of not moving his hands. All he wanted to do was use them to touch himself, touch his amazing boyfriend, give him as much pleasure as he was feeling now. But he couldn't. _This was awful. This was awesome._

After a further few minutes, Alec felt the cool feeling of silk around his wrists, wrapping around his hands until they were firmly secured behind him. He struggled but he had no give at all.

Magnus walked up to him, puling his mouth down into a bruising kiss. When he let go, Alec was panting slightly.

“That's better, isn't it?” Magnus asked conversationally. “Now,” he said, looking at the breakfast table, “this won't do.”

With a wave of his hand, all of the breakfast paraphernalia disappeared and Alec watched as the table legs grew in height, the table itself becoming square instead of the rectangular shape it had been when he'd walked in earlier.

He gave Magnus a quizzical look; but Magnus didn't reply.

Magnus stepped to the other side of the table from Alec and Alec waited, unsure about what was about to happen but knowing he'd love it. Knowing he'd hate it.

Magnus tapped a finger against his chin as if he was thinking what he was going to do with Alec. Alec knew he'd already decided. Magnus knew that Alec knew that. The game was delicious, both men were feeling it amp up and both men loved it. The moment stretched, Alec getting more and more aroused as time went on.

Magnus snapped his fingers in a clear gesture of a 'Eureka!' moment and Alec rolled his eyes fondly.

Magnus fashioned a silver silk scarf out of thin air and sent it fluttering towards Alec. It settled around Alec's throat, snug but not too tight. A foot of silk hung down between Alec's pecks and he ducked his head down to look at it, confused.

Magnus just smirked, then clicked his fingers again. 

Alec felt himself drawn inexorably towards Magnus, until he was leaning forward, his hips at exactly the right height to be pushed into the table whilst Magnus was holding his...Magnus had him on a freaking _leash_. Alec nearly lost it at that, his lust crowding in to his brain almost entirely.

“Down.” Magnus said, pulling the scarf down towards the surface of the table.

Alec had no choice but to bend at the waist. In mere moments, Magnus had summoned some blue wisps which had somehow tied the scarf to the struts under the table. Alec could see through the glass the metal lattice of the design and idly wondered whether the designers of the table had foreseen its use in this way. Alec was sure that Magnus had got it for this exact reason. It made him blush to think about that.

“No, no, this won't do.” Magnus said, sounding disappointed. “No, I wanted you flat on the table. I think you're going to have to spread your legs a bit so you're at the right angle.”

Alec bit back the comment that he wanted to make, staring at Magnus as he opened his legs until he'd done as instructed. His ankles were nearly at the table legs and Magnus took no time at all to conjure another two scarves which tied Alec down completely. He struggled, but aside form rubbing his nipples on the cool glass surface, creating a glorious friction, he could barely move.

“See? Much better.”

Magnus ducked down into a squat so that he could kiss Alec soundly. Alec attempted to deepen the kiss but Magnus just backed away. 

Alec made one of many frustrated groans he was going to have that morning.

Magnus vaguely waved his hand and the rest of Alec's clothes disappeared, back to the closet from whence they came.

Alec gasped again, he couldn't help it. His member was now resting directly on one of the cool metal lattice works beneath the table.

“Oh!” Magnus said, excitedly. “I really hadn't intended on doing _that_. How do you come up with these things, Alexander?”

“What?” Alec gasped out, desperately. With the movement he did have, he was rutting up against the strut in the hopes of getting some much needed friction.

Alec wasn't prepared for the cooler feel of silk wrapping itself around his genitals, lashing his arousal to the lattice work, his hips on the other side of the mesh. If he even moved slightly, he felt it. The other thing he could feel was the intricate weave of the silk, knew that it had been done in a way to stop him coming and he wanted to curse and praise Magnus all in one breath for being so innovative

“I didn't...” Alec started.

“No need to be bashful, dear.” Magnus said, grinning. “Take praise when it's offered.”

Magnus walked around behind Alec, running his hands down his back as he did so and smiling as he was awarded with a shudder.

“You're so beautiful.” He mused, stroking still lower.

When Magnus started to rub his finger ever so softly over Alec's puckered entrance, his boyfriend attempted to get away, surging forwards but also back in a minute movement; but he had nowhere to go.

Alec didn't know whether he wanted more or less contact from Magnus. He just wanted _something_. He could feel a strangled noise being forced out of him. It was halfway between a gasp and a moan and he couldn't have stopped it even if he wanted to. How was Magnus able to elicit such a reaction from him when he was barely touching him? He'd not thought it in the last five minutes, so he needed to now. Dating a warlock was _amazing_.

When Alec was gasping with every breath, his whole body practically vibrating with need, Magnus conjured some lube and then carefully pushed one finger into his partner, marvelling at the sounds he was able to elicit from him from just that small intrusion. When Magnus felt Alec relax around his finger, he pulled almost all of the way out, before adding a second. 

The long and low moan that Alec gave was nothing short of obscene. His hands were grasping at thin air, with Magnus making sure that he couldn't be touched, the only part of Alec that could really move.

Magnus twisted his fingers inside Alec and Alec jumped, trying to move away but having absolutely nowhere to go. 

All Alec could think of was Magnus, Magnus being everywhere all at once and the frankly ridiculous amount of love that he had for him.

Finger three had Alec panting hard after every little move that Magnus made and Magnus was whispering sweet nothings to Alec, over and over again, stroking his back. 

Alec was babbling unintelligible words, so lost in lust he could barely think straight, his need to come obscuring all of his thoughts.

Suddenly, Magnus pulled out and Alec felt lost. He knew he whimpered, but he couldn't bring himself to care much in that moment.

Magnus walked around in front of Alec, staring at his amazing boyfriend, his eyelids fluttering and quick breaths coming out of his mouth. He bent down.

“You still okay?” Magnus asked, tilting Alec's chin up so that he could look him in the eyes.

Alec nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“Sure?”

Alec summoned all the neurons he could and smiled at his boyfriend. “Definitely.”

Magnus gave Alec a minute or so to calm down from the high he had just taken him to. He didn't want this over just yet.

“Well then, in that case.” Magnus said, creating a complicated hand movement.

Alec watched. He loved when Magnus did magic, it was so damn hot no matter what the circumstance; but using magic in bed had given him some of the most blinding orgasms of his life, so he couldn't quite keep the look of lust out of his eyes at watching this amazing man work his literal magic.

Magnus was still in front of Alec, still watching him, still keeping eye contact, when Alec felt a presence at his entrance. His eyes widened as he realised what was about to happen.

After a few seconds of agonising wait, Alec felt something push inside him. It was weird. If he tried to clench against the intrusion, it felt like there was nothing there and yet he could definitely feel something inside him. And then it moved. 

“Magnus!” Alec called out.

“Yes?” Magnus asked, the picture of innocence.

“Magnus.” Alec said again as the intruder brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him. He couldn't move, couldn't get away. It was the worst and best feeling he had ever had and all he could think was Magnus. That was all there was.

Magnus moved to one of the chairs at the table and pulled it up so he was perpendicular to Alec's body and could see everything.

Alec could only just see him if he raised his head but the silk tie didn't afford him much movement.

"I wonder if you could come just like this?" Magnus said conversationally, whilst be picked up and pretended to read the Newspaper. 

The magic sped up, slowed down, grew in size, shrank in size and Alec lost all sense of space and time. His hands grasped at thin air and his whole body shook with his need for release.

“Magnus...” he gasped, after a particularly forceful thrust which seemed to linger on the nerve cluster even after the bulk of the magic had receded, “Magnus please. I can't... _please_.”

Magnus looked at Alec, blissed out and shuddering and hoped he could remember it for the rest of his life. He was _perfect_.

The magic stilled inside Alec, but didn't withdraw.

Magnus stood up, folding the paper neatly and walked around to face Alec, undoing his belt as he did so.

“You're doing so well. So, well. Just one more thing.” Magnus said, freeing himself from his trousers and positioning himself at Alec's head.

Alec opened his mouth obligingly, taking Magnus' rock hard length into his mouth. He felt a distinct feeling of pride knowing that it was him who had made Magnus turned on like that.

Magnus thrust into his mouth as restrained as he could be. The fact of the matter was that Alec looked stunning like this and he found him hard to resist.

Alec gasped, swallowing Magnus deeper into his mouth when the magic started up again, thrusting into Alec at a punishing speed, the phantom intruder hitting the bundle of nerves every single thrust.

“Come for me.” Magnus said, sounding wrecked himself.

At that moment, Magnus released the bonds around Alec's length and Alec came, forcing Magnus over the edge too.

Alec thought there was something so debauched about having his own orgasm milked out of him, wringing out every inch of pleasure; whilst simultaneously doing the same thing to another person. He'd never felt closer to Magnus, even if he was pretty sure he was crying onto the table.

When they were both spent, Magnus withdrew, quickly putting himself back in his trousers. He snapped his fingers and all of the bonds holding Alec hostage were removed. Magnus walked around the table quickly, putting one arm around Alec's waist.

“Easy.” Magnus said, carefully moving Alec to standing again and walking him over to the sofa. He snagged Alec's joggers from the bedroom and helped Alec into them.

Alec sat down gingerly but soon snuggled into Magnus' side. 

Magnus put his arm around his boyfriend, spreading a throw across their laps.

They fell into an amiable silence.

“This isn't over, you know.” Alec said confidently, after a few minutes.


End file.
